1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a blade dispenser and, more specifically, to a blade dispenser assembly with a housing, a shuttle mechanism for safely dispensing individual blades from a stack of blades stored within the housing, and a follower mechanism for providing a partition between new and used blade portions of the housing and for preventing the stack of blades from falling away from the shuttle mechanism when the blade dispenser assembly is turned upside down.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of apparatuses are known for dispensing a single razor blade at a time from a stack of blades. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,080 to Iten discloses a utility blade dispenser formed to expose the side edge of a utility blade while it is still at the bottom of the stack of blades within the dispenser, so that a sideways pushing force may be applied by a person""s finger to separate this bottommost blade from the stack. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,042 to Vujovich discloses a blade dispenser with a knob that a person slides to eject a blade from the dispenser.
While such blade dispensers are not likely to present a danger to a careful operator, it would nevertheless be desirable to be able to provide a blade dispenser apparatus that eliminates the need for a person to make any direct contact with a blade in order to effect an initial lateral separation of that blade from the other blades in the stackxe2x80x94a motion, that if not done carefully, can result in the blade rapidly ejecting from the dispenser and causing an injury. A clumsily withdrawn blade can also fall to the floor where it might get lost and later be discovered by a crawling infant or small child. It would also be desirable to be able to provide a blade dispenser apparatus that is free of mechanisms that potentially extend a blade from the dispenser toward the user""s hand.
It would be desirable to be able to simultaneously ensure the integrity of the stack of blades within the dispenser, independent of the orientation of the dispenser relative to the direction of forces such as gravity incident upon the dispenser. Moreover, it would be desirable to be able to provide a safe and convenient way to also use such a blade dispenser apparatus as a disposal mechanism for receiving used blades without interfering with the aforementioned functionality.
A blade dispenser assembly according to an exemplary preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a housing and an integrally formed shuttle mechanism which functions to safely dispense one blade at a time from the bottom of a stack of new blades held within the housing. The shuttle mechanism is configured to engage a bottommost blade in the stack when in a closed position and to carry the engaged blade with it when the shuttle mechanism is thereafter moved to an opened position. In the opened position, the shuttle mechanism is partially extended from the housing and securely holds and displays the withdrawn blade. An exemplary preferred shuttle mechanism is pivotally coupled to the housing and includes an arm portion that allows a person to pivot the shuttle mechanism away from the housing while keeping the person""s hand safely away from the blade being withdrawn.
An exemplary preferred blade dispenser assembly also includes a follower mechanism which functions as a one-way ratchet that prevents the stack of blades from shifting their orientation within the assembly and separates the stack of new blades from a used blade receptacle within the assembly. The follower mechanism ensures the integrity of the stack of new blades within the housing and, more specifically, maintains the positioning of the stack of blades adjacent the shuttle mechanism.
According to an exemplary preferred embodiment of the present invention, a blade dispenser assembly includes: a housing defining a vertical channel that laterally supports a stack of blades thereabout; a shuttle mechanism mechanically coupled to the housing such that the shuttle mechanism withdraws a blade from the bottom of the stack when the shuttle mechanism is moved to an opened position in which a portion of the shuttle mechanism is extended from the housing; and a follower mechanism mechanically coupled to the housing such that the follower mechanism descends within the housing adjacent a top portion of the stack as blades are successively removed from the bottom of the stack. The shuttle mechanism is formed such that the blade withdrawn from the housing by the shuttle mechanism is accessible for removal from the shuttle mechanism when the shuttle mechanism is in its opened position, and such that a next blade of the stack is mechanically engaged by the shuttle mechanism after the blade withdrawn from the housing is removed from the shuttle mechanism and the shuttle mechanism is moved back to a closed position beneath the stack.
In a preferred embodiment, the follower mechanism separates the housing into a lower portion for new blades and an upper portion for used blades, and the upper portion includes an aperture sized to receive the used blades. In a preferred embodiment, the follower mechanism is formed to function as a one-way ratchet such that when the blade dispenser assembly is turned upside down the follower mechanism maintains its position relative to the housing thereby preventing the unused blades from falling away from the shuttle mechanism.
According to another exemplary preferred embodiment of the present invention, a blade dispenser assembly includes: a housing sized to receive a stack of blades; and a shuttle pivotally coupled to the housing and shaped such that a blade from the stack is engaged by the shuttle when the shuttle is in a closed position and such that the blade is drawn from the stack and extended from the housing when the shuttle is moved to an opened position.
In a preferred embodiment, the shuttle includes a blade receiving surface and a plurality of ridges at peripheral portions of the blade receiving surface. In a preferred embodiment, the housing includes a front side with a recessed portion, and the shuttle includes an arm portion that fits within the recessed portion when the shuttle is in its closed position. In a preferred embodiment, the shuttle includes a stop member positioned to make contact with a portion of the housing once the shuttle has been pivoted a predetermined amount relative to the housing. In a preferred embodiment, the housing includes a post member, and the shuttle includes a sleeve that receives the post member therein pivotally coupling the shuttle to the housing. In a preferred embodiment, the post member and sleeve are formed such that a full bearing surface is provided for pivoting the shuttle relative to the housing.
According to another exemplary preferred embodiment of the present invention, a blade dispenser assembly includes: a housing configured to hold a stack of blades and to facilitate dispensing one blade at a time from the housing; a shuttle member mechanically coupled to the housing and shaped such that the shuttle member engages a blade from the bottom of the stack when the shuttle member is in a closed position and such that the shuttle member extends from the housing with the engaged blade when the shuttle member is moved to an opened position; and a follower member positioned above the stack and mechanically coupled to the housing such that the follower member can only move in one direction within the housing, descending with a top portion of the stack as the stack becomes smaller.
In a preferred embodiment, the housing is formed with a vertical channel and includes a follower guide member that faces the vertical channel, and the follower member includes a main portion shaped to fit within the housing and a cantilevered portion positioned between the vertical channel and the follower guide member. In a preferred embodiment, the follower member includes an attaching portion between the main portion and the cantilevered portion, the attaching portion fitting within the vertical channel. In a preferred embodiment, the main portion and the cantilevered portion approximately form a right angle.
The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the invention becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.